


Coalescence

by JoAryn



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S3 E8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: Phryne's thoughts at Dot's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 100 words, yet again unbeta'd.

She's always said she's not the marrying kind, but as she watches him across the altar as Dot and Hugh say their vows, she begins to wonder if that's still true. They've been together for most of two years, albeit in a professional rather than romantic sense. He's never impinged on her freedom and if she's seen the occasional crimp of hurt in his eyes after yet another dalliance, well, she knows the same was in her eyes when she discovered Concetta. Rings might not be in their future, but she knows she wants more than just a professional partnership.


End file.
